gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Leticia Mertens
Leticia (also spelled "Laetitia", "Letitia" or "Laticia") Mertens is an anti-villain in the final season of the series. She is Harry's half-sister who got "tricked" by Lenny into becoming trapped inside her brother's and his grandson's memories. History Leticia Mertens was the only daughter of Miriam and Daniel Mertens. In her childhood, she would follow her father on his archaeological trips. One day, he went missing, only for his son and her half-brother Harry to show up at her doorstep ten years later. Leticia didn't take the idea of a half-brother lightly, but attemted to get to know him more anyway. She initially persuaded him into making all her tasks and picked on him because he was a "monstrosity" (the term Miriam used to talk behind his back), but that didn't affect Harry's obedience and loyality towards her. As more time passed, Leticia discovered that not only was Harry genuinely seeing her as a friend and sister, but he also was the only person who has seen her as such. As a token of her appreciation, she became closer to him, helping him whenever he had trouble with his homework, and kept each other's secrets. Leticia never managed to go to college because of a limping problem and poverty, and relied on Harry's help during his high school years. When Harry got a scholarship, thus being able to attend any college he wanted, Leticia kept being supporting. That is, until he met Gertrude and started dating. Leticia felt like her brother was gradually forgeting about her because of the love he gave to his girlfriend instead. They were talking to each other less and less, to the point the last time he saw her was at his wedding; they have exchanged no word. Heartbroken and seeking support, she roamed all libraries and even used witchcraft just to make him notice her (in an indirect way, so that Harry won't hate her for her trials). She believed she had found her answer in Lenny the cat demon via a mysterious woman (actually Mrs. Jotunheim). She suggested him to give her "the fastest way to reunite with him". Lenny fulfilled her wish, but not the way she wanted; she was bound to be stuck in Harry's memories room until he would realize something is off, only being able to communicate with him through his subconscious. When Harry "died" and reincarnated into Cobby, Leticia moved into the latter's memories room (since Cobby has most of Harry's memories). Leticia encountered Gumball and Darwin during the events of Cobby's Mind as the duo was searching inside his mind in order to collect some information about Lenny. She was behind a secret door and started chasing them, pleading them to "set her free". When they escape Cobby's memories room and enter his subconscious, she starts wailing: "I'm tired of being trapped in this awful place!" Appearance Leticia is a little taller than Harry in his fourties, with a hairstyle similar to his; the only difference is that she has bangs covering her right eye (alluding to Gumball and Cobby almost losing their right eyes) and enlarged magenta (formerly black and of normal size) pupils with a spiral in it. Her attire after Lenny's deal consists of a dress similar to a priest's robe. Personality Leticia isn't as optimistic or positive as Harry. If anything, she somewhat acted as his foil: gloomy, cynical, superfluous and not interested by almost anything that was fascinating him. She wasn't as confident about Harry's borderline obsession with the paranormal, but continued to support him for it anyway; she only wanted him to be happy, after all. However, the half-siblings share some traits. They are both persuasive and intelligent, and use these traits in their advantage (for example, when she used him for doing her chores in her place at the beginning of their relationship or when she convinced the woman who led her to Lenny); While Harry was mostly using his charisma to convince people that the paranormal exists, she was using it out of laziness, ulterior motives and bargaining. Both her and Harry are also highly sensitive. Unlike him though, she can feel like giving up whenever a situation is overwhelming her or when she loses her interest. Leticia had her own talents which she never got to show up. After getting trapped inside Harry's memories, Leticia became a shell of her own self: she became obsessed with the idea of escaping to the point she would become hostile if someone pointed out her unhealthy attitude. Trivia *Her signature color is magenta; it is also the complementary color of turquoise (Harry's signature color) and to show her brief affiliation with Lenny. *She speaks with a Tidewater accent. *Her relationship with Harry draws parallels to that of Nuttels and Cobby, even sharing personality traits. *Leticia never married. Category:Characters Category:Gumbaverse Category:Villians Category:Anti-Villains Category:Female Category:Nuttels Family Category:Deceased Characters